Monster High (cartoon)
Among the promotional material Mattel produces to bring attention to the Monster High dolls, the most prominent product is the Monster High cartoon series. Released as a mix of many webisodes of a few minutes long and a small amount of TV specials nearing an hour, the cartoon is the primary medium through which new characters and accessories are brought to the audience's attention. The 2D-animated material is produced by W!LDBRAIN and Top Drawn Animation, while the 3D-animated material is produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Sound for the entire series is done by Salami Studios. Mattel currently releases a new webisode biweekly via the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel and the video portion of the official Monster High site. Generally, YouTube gets the webisodes uploaded a day before the official site. The ''Monster High'' Facebook account and the Gory Gazette put up a notice whenever a new webisode is released and also release information if the series goes on hiatus. Currently, 2012 is drawing to an end along with Volume 3 of the webisodes. Four more webisodes are scheduled for November and December and three more webisodes that are known to exist through non-USAian channels have yet to be announced for a release in English. One more 2012 TV special has to air, "one", as it missed its original release date in July. It was confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2012 that it will still air, but when that should be is unknown. No plans for 2013 have surfaced so far, except the upcoming release of the seventh TV special "City of Frights". Volume 1 Between May 5 and July 30, 2010, Mattel released 15 webisodes featuring the students, teachers and staff of Monster High. This was followed by a 3-month hiatus until October 29, 2010, starting which another 12 webisodes were released until January 20, 2011. The webisodes of Volume 1 are 1:47 minutes long, good for a little less than 1:30 minutes worth of actual webisode. There is almost no continuity between the webisodes and all rely on the "gag-per-webisode" format. The TV special "New Ghoul @ School", which details Frankie Stein's first days at Monster High, functions as an alternative version of the webisodes' story. # Jaundice Brothers # Talon Show # Fear Squad # Substitute Creature # Party Planners # Blue Lagoona # Copy Canine # The Hot Boy # Bad Scare Day # Photo Finish # Cyrano de Ghoulia # Bad Zituation # Clawditions # Freedom Fight # Totally Busted # Freakout Friday # Mad Science Fair # Shock and Awesome # The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous # Rumor Run Wild # Fur Will Fly # Horrorscope # Idol Threat # Hatch Me If You Can # Date of the Dead # A Scare of a Dare # Parent-Creature Conference Volume 2 Volume 2 was released between February 8 and November 17, 2011. It's formula is drastically different from Volume 1's. Instead of webisodes in Volume 1 which last 1:47 minutes, Volume 2's webisodes take 3:32 minutes, almost twice as much. Moreso, the Volume 2 webisodes are heavy on continuity, featuring multiple storylines at once that span multiple webisodes. The TV special "Fright On!" was released during Volume 2's run and has since been suggested to take place between Volume 2 and Volume 3. # Scream Building # Why We Fright # Fear-A-Mid Power # Beast Friends # Varsity Boos # Gloomsday # Falling Spirits # Fatal Error # Screech to the Beach # Witch Trials # Don't Cheer the Reaper # Road to Monster Mashionals # Queen of the Scammed # Frightday the 13th # HooDoo You Like? # Fear Pressure # Fear the Book # Desperate Hours # Miss Infearmation # Hyde and Shriek # Daydream of the Dead # Nefera Again # Back-to-Ghoul # Abominable Impression # Frost Friends # Hyde Your Heart # Ghostly Gossip # Hiss-teria # Phantom of the Opry # The Bermuda Love Triangle # Here Comes Treble # Dueling Personality # Neferamore # Rising From the Dead # Monster Mashionals Part 1 # Monster Mashionals Part 2 Volume 3 Preceded by three promotional webisode releases in October and November, the first of the regular Volume 3 webisodes was released on the Monster High channel and site on December 8, 2011. All the Volume 3 webisodes are 2:31 minutes long, less than the length of Volume 2's webisodes, and mark a return to the "gag-per-webisode" format. There is still a sense of continuity a la Volume 2, but less so. Notably, Volume 3 introduced clip shows, which did help establish a sense of continuity. Four TV specials belong to Volume 3, but none of them has a distinguishable position relative to the webisodes. Special releases * Fashion Emergency * Super Fan * Zom-Beach Party - * Flowers for Slow Moe * I Scream, You Scream * No Ghouls Allowed Regular releases # Dodgeskull # Game of DeNile # Uncommon Cold # Ghosts with Dirty Faces # Hickmayleeun # No Place Like Nome # Sibling Rivalry # The Nine Lives of Toralei # Unlife to Live # Abyss Adventure # Unearthed Day # Creepfast Club # Home Ick # Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do # I Know What You Did Last Fright # Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls # HooDude VooDoo # Undo the Voodoo # Night of a Thousand Dots # Best Ghoulfriend # Aba-Kiss Me Deadly # Bean Scare, Done That # A Perfect Match # Hiss-toria # The Need for Speed (November 15th) # The Halls Have Eyes (November 29th) # Mauled (December 13th) # Scare-Born Infection (December 29th) * Defending Your Lagoona (This webisode was originally supposed to air on Wednesday, July 25th, 2012) Other In addition to the storyline webisodes, there have also been two special webisodes released in honor of Monster High's partnership with the Kind Campaign in 2011 and WeStopHate in 2012. * Kind: The Shockumentary * We Stop Hate Category:Cartoon